Roken
"We have the power to control our fate. Afterall we are still Saiyans right? We aren't murderers, or pirates anymore, but I know one thing that hasn't changed since. We fight for our place in history! Raise your tails with honor! Scream your battle cries, and break your limits! We will die before giving up this planet!" ''- Roken achieving his leaders mark during the battle against Lord Minus's troops.'' Roken is the king of a surviving, and re-adapting saiyan refugee world called Planet Kibuu. Through many hardships he would grow up to lead the legacy his father would eventually leave for his sons. Roken would lead his people to peace, and honor, as well as becoming one of the most powerful characters throughout his series. His immense strength comes from the fact that he also is the reincarnation of an ancient deity who fought during the Planet Sadal war thousands of years ago. His original name was Okrane until his family made it a planet wide tradition to let go of their old barbaric lives, starting off by rebirthing oneself with a new name. Appearance Roken's appearance is a bit different from the average saiyan. He has golden pupils, and a pale dark brown tail with a white tip which comes from his reincarnated heritage whereas normal saiyans just have a brown tail, and black pupils. He has black long flowing hair, that quite frankly looks like a mixture of Raditz, and Goku's hairstyle, that he now a days lets down. He used to tie it up, but feels more comfortable letting it flow now. When it comes to clothing he has a set theme, but he generally has different outfits. He never really wears the same outfit for a long time. It comes from the fact that he is a germaphobe, and that he has differing fashion sense so he changes now, and then. You'll usually see him sporting some kind of blue tail coat. He wears bright blue, and golden trimmed arm bracers with almost all of his outfits as well as designed boots that have features of both Son Goku, and Vegeta's foot wear. A bright blue set of boots with golden double trimmed strips that lead to the bottom of the shoe where a golden Saiyan toe pad connects. When he is wearing baggy pants he wears it to a similar style as the Supreme Kai, or Goku Black. Personality Roken is currently a very spiritually enlightened person. He goes out of his way to help others in need. He's kind, caring, and disdains unnecessary violence, and tries to civilly solve issues. He's also incredibly wise, having been exposed to cosmic beings in training he's developed enlightenment, and knows many things about the multiverse as well as how one's mind, and body works. He wasn't always like this however. His extraordinary story has changed him incredibly. Even with his peaceful life style he was a rash, and somewhat violent saiyan like any other. He was much more prone to killing, and fighting than he is currently. He was just your average saiyan prince without murderous tendencies. Once he's made a decision he usually doesn't go back on it. That includes deciding on death, his decisions are final. Timeline Roken's story takes place in a timeline branched off of Dragon Ball Supers events however some events, and lore differ from the original timeline. Super Saiyan 4 exists in this timeline alongside Super Saiyan Blue, and takes an active role in the Ancient Sadal War. In this timeline also exists very powerful cosmic beings who take a role in the progression of the lore. In this timeline the death of Planet Vegeta was not completely unsalvageable because of the efforts of two saiyans allowing many others to escape with their lives. Beginnings of the End (Origins) Okrane was born on Planet Vegeta alongside his fraternal twin brother Dako a few years before the time frame where Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta in 737. (Precisely January 24th Age 733.) He lived his life trying to avoid the senseless barbaric acts his race would instill around him everyday. His peaceful attitude would come from his parents Tato, and Jinjer. They would do what they could to lead peaceful lives making equipement, and devices to help further the military economy, but alas they too had to eventually get their hands bloody. Okrane would be forced to go on some planetary extinction events with a few other saiyan pre teens. One of which including a young girl named Parsalia. Among the harsh environments, and brutality they would form a friendly connection doing things together, and truly making eachother happy. Heeds of Mutiny After a few years the time would soon come when Frieza would betray Planet Vegeta. Luckily to their blissful unawareness, Okrane's aunt Favala was able to intercept messages from incoming troops to Frieza an hour before the fateful event. She would go on to tell the public, but give up knowing they would ignore her claims about impeding doom, but when it came to her family Tato knew her sister would never lie. She's a straight forward person, and doesn't have patience for such nonsense, and Tato thought Frieza was a sketchy figure so he didn't really trust him to begin with. Favala went to gather supplies for the trip. She was preparing to go home when she was blindsided by Zarbon. They traded insults, and then Zarbon confirmed to her that they had caught her eavesdropping during the intercom call, and was reported to be taken in for further analysis, and if not compliant death on the spot due to time management. She mockingly disagreed to which Zarbon answered with a insulting statement about her seemingly weak power level of five thousand. She scoffed, and began powering up. A light white glow enveloped her body as the ground shook. Her power level began flaring. She screamed a mighty roar as her power exploded almost 7x times beyond what it was before. Zarbon watched in confusion, slight fear, and astonishment as her power level skyrocketed. Her power level on Zarbon's scouter read roughly thirty four thousand before it exploded on his face. Meanwhile Dako had been running around grabbing any belongings that were neccesary. Okrane followed in pursuit as he gathered left over food, and other things. Tato became aware that his sister had not yet returned from her store run. He told his crew he went off to search for some extra necessities unbeknownst to them he would be going to find Favala. Back to where we left off Zarbon in his monster state had been duking it out with Jackpot Mode Favala. They began to conversate while fighting. Zarbon had blocked rapid kicks from her, and received one to the chin remarking that it hurt. He asked what happened in shock. Saiyans aren't this powerful, and all that usual banter. She chuckled, and said that she achieved something monstrous on one of her planetary extinction missions. An extradimensional creature had latched onto her, and tried to gain control of her, but it was too weak at the time. She noted that she may have contracted it from one of the inhabitants of that planet. After finding out she began trying to extract it, but could not however she accessed a unique ability from the experience. She could randomly increased her power level by any number. She called it Jackpot Mode. The being seemed to have a reserve of power that she hasn't pinpointed the limit of yet. Zarbon was at a loss for words. He asked if that was why her power level has been so low recently. She stated that it was likely. The being seems to be slowly draining my life force. Zarbon grinned, and immediately teleported behind her much to Favala's immediate surprise. He spine punched her sending her flying into a mountain to which she recovered off of, and began powering up. I won't lose to someone who's crippled no matter the rate of decay Zarbon roared. They went toe to toe destroying the surrounding fields away from the city. Zarbon had begun to get the upper hand. Jackpot had begun to wear off, and her power level was slowly dropping. The creature was calling back his power. She had noticed, and begun fighting more vigorously. After a few combos she smacked him to the ground, and looked down firing a continuous energy bullet. Zarbon had fired his Elegant Blaster after gaining footing. The blast had swallowed the energy bullets. She skated backwards across the ground after landing while charging up an attack. She raised her fist clutching it, and then forming a galick gun stance. She abruptly stopped skating backwards, and fired screaming Galick Morningstar as did Tato who had appeared next to her just in time. All three attacks impacted at a single point, and exploded pushing them far apart from eachother. Out of the smoke came Favala, and Tato as they flew to the area where Favala had dropped the supplies. They blitzed back to the ship leaving an angry, and confused Zarbon as the dust cleared, and they were gone. Battle against The Clock Roken, Dako, and Jinjer were able to successfully gather up close friends, and family as well their team of engineers, and scientists to escape the planet. Tato, and Favala had returned with Favala being somewhat battle damaged, and the medics tended to her wounds. Tato exclaimed that Zarbon may have left the planet already because Frieza was arriving shortly. Favala knew their ship was gonna get shot down as soon as it left orbit so she decided to stay, and cause a huge distraction much to the confusion, and dismay of her family who didn't know she had hidden power. Tato integrated a cloaking device chip into the ship for extra precautions, and they said their good byes. Roken took it the hardest, but eventually was able to leave his mentor's side for the last time. Meanwhile Bardock had begun his rebellion against Frieza high above their heads as Favala waited patiently. Minutes later Bardock had been swallowed by the blast Frieza had unleashed, and with fear, and confidence as well as excitement bottled up within her Favala began powering up, and saiyans around her had become terrified of the incoming ball of death yet they stood there amazed at her rising power level. She had surpassed King Vegeta not even 50 seconds into powering up. A white light could be seen from afar as a mysterious figure encompassed her. Her power level sky rocketed past anything a saiyan was capable of at the time. She put her hands together while staring into her death. She wailed about saiyan pride, as she launched a limit breaking Morningstar countering Frieza's Supernova. Frieza had been very surprised, and somewhat more uncomfortable thinking a Super Saiyan had finally arisen so he began pumping more power into his blast. The stand off took about 15 minutes until Favala simply was out of steam. She fell to her knees as the ball of death quickly engulfed the planet. With her last words she telepathically uttered words of encouragement to her escaping family while at peace with her death. And so Roken watched as everything he knew, and loved vanished before his eyes. A sight no child should have to witness. Further more to his dismay he had just remembered his friends in the old Team Beta including Parsalia, and he had begun to breakdown at the realization that they too had went with the ball of explosive destruction. His upset parents, and Dako who tried to mask his depression because of his ego, had went to comfort Roken. However they realized amongst the death, and destruction many saiyans were able to escape Planet Vegeta with their lives because of Bardock's, and Favala's efforts. Deep into the universe they scattered as Frieza had caught quick heed. A saiyan bounty hunt had begun. Frieza offered rewards to any that would bring in the dead bodies of saiyans, or any confirmation of such, but for now he was contempt with the fact that he believed he killed a Super Saiyan, and as such he is a bit more passive when it comes to saiyans. He no longer feared them for the time being until the day where he'd have to face Son Goku the Super Saiyan. Creation and Concepts Techniques Physical and Natural Abilities: Superhuman Strength Superhuman Speed Superhuman Durability Superhuman Senses Saiyan Power (Zenkai) Cosmic Awareness Negative/Demonic ki immunity Enlightened senses -Mastery of Self Movement Unlimited Stamina (Titan Super Saiyan aspect) Techniques during his Lifespan: Speed and Movement Techniques: Flight Instant Transmission -Instantaneous Movement Physical Based Techniques: Breaker Impact Meteor Fist (Pressure Point Style) Dragon meteor Energy Based Attacks: Morningstar Stream - Super Morningstar -Ultimate Morningstar Kamehameha -Super Kamehameha -True Kamehameha -Morningstar Kamehameha Galick Gun -Super Galick Gun Ki Blast Volley -Continuous Energy Bullet -Full Power Consecutive Energy Riot -Renzoku Kamehameha Explosive Wave - Super Explosive Wave Other Abilities: Telekinesis Mind reading Ki Sensing Power Up Ki Manipulation -Ki Blasts -Ki Constructs - Ki generated Bodily Enhancement Divine Ki -Ancient ki -God Creation Magic -Astral Projection Purification -Negative energy dispersion -healing ability Transformations and Power Ups: Kaioken Super Saiyan -Ascended Super Saiyan -Ultra Super Saiyan - Full Power Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 - Full Power Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 3 -Full Power Super Saiyan 3 Deity Super Saiyan -Deity Super Saiyan Kaioken Titan Super Saiyan - Golden Titan Surge -Perfect Titan Surge Category:Saiyan